A Weaklings Heart
by Mist123
Summary: His death changed her. Now after three years she can finally rest in peace. LxOC


**Hey it's me! This is my first one shot... I was previously posting on Quizilla but didn't get much reviews, plus I also like the format for a lot more. **

**This one shot comes from a Death Note story I am writing so please bare with me. If you like it please send me a message I am more than willing to take criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't have the talent that the creators have but I wish I did.**

**And now on to the story!!!**

The day Yagami Light was rolled into June's private morgue was the day she finally felt it was all over.

June didn't have a last name. That was something she had given up a long time ago. She had gone under many aliases throughout her twenty-two years of life; after all she had been the personal cornier for the famous detective L.

She wasn't quite sure how long she stood there staring at his corpse, but when she finally snapped out of her trance she found she had been crying the entire time.

June had loved him. The first time she had met L was when her father was still alive and working at a hospital in England. They had sat and argued for six hours. After that it was only a matter of time before she became the youngest cornier in the world at the tender age of fifteen, and then joined L and Watari as they cracked cases around the world.

The day L died had been the day she had gone from a fun loving, extravagant girl, who loved to dye her hair odd colors, to a silent, depressed woman. June had been nineteen. For three years she locked herself away, and never said a word to anyone.

One day she was dragged out of that world of darkness and to the grave of the man she had loved. Mello wanted information and wasn't going to take her silence sitting down. That was the day she broke, screaming and crying frightening the boy to the point that finally he just left her, but not before telling her that Near, the other protégé of L, was trying to find Kira.

Now she was putting the finishing touches on the report she would hand to Near about the cause of Yagami Light's, no, Kira's death was. Like his victims it was a mystery as to how someone so young would have a heart attack when he had no health conditions that would bring it on.

She didn't care. He was dead. It was over. Justice had been served. It was what L would have wanted. Closing the file June stood up, her clothes far too baggy on her for a healthy person. Another sign of what she had become.

The hallways were all too familiar to her as she made her way up to the main room in which the new L currently resided. But before she could go into that room there was something she needed to do.

Reaching into her pocket June brought out a bottle of sleeping pills and poured them into her hand. She stood in front of the door to the room for a moment before putting her hand to her mouth and swallowing the entire handful, then she put her key card in the slot and entered the room.

The ceremony for presenting her findings was short and to the point. When she was done June made her way over to the couch that she had slept on while he was still alive and sat down curling one leg under her and letting her head rest on the knee of the other.

"Hey Near?"

"What is it June?"

"I'm tired." Near turned, he knew what that meant. He had been expecting this to happen for a while, but still it was saddening. Standing he went over to the woman that had loved his idol, sat next to her, and began to stroke the hair that fell into her eyes behind her ears.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I will. I just want to talk for a little while."

"What about?"

"Don't ever become like us Near, promise me you won't."

"What do you mean June?"

"Promise me you won't spend your life alone. Promise me that you'll find a girl you like, and fall in love. Make sure that you don't leave her behind, tell her you love her every day."

"Why?"

"Because I loved him. And I don't want you or the person who will love you to end up like us. Now promise me."

He smiled gently at her, this girl who was like a sister to him. "I promise."

"Hey, Near," her voice was getting weaker; "Do you think I'll ever be able to see him again?"

Near studied her, long brown hair hung languidly down her back, uncared for a very long time. She was too thin, having stopped eating almost entirely in the last few years. Her green eyes once so bright were dull and listless.

"Yes, he'll be waiting for you when you get there."

"Oh? Good, I can't wait to see him again."

They were silent for a few minutes before June spoke up again.

"Near?"

"Yes June?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?"

"Alright. Sleep well."

The day June died was clear and sunny, the heavens didn't cry for her, there was no large storm or blizzard of any kind. The afternoon sun filtered in through the window and for just a moment, Near could have sworn he saw L stooping over June before picking up what looked to be a translucent version of herself and disappearing.

Near had June's body buried next to the man she had loved, next to the grave with the simple inscription of "Here Lies Justice." The cross for her grave was simple and the inscription was just the same.

June

Here Lies Peace


End file.
